narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique
Corrosion Doesn't this technique cause corrosive damage, due to being "lava release"? Yes, it's quicklime, but that also is corrosive. So why just "adhesive"? Yatanogarasu 20:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would think so, yeah. However, I don't actually see it do any sort of corrosive damage... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Then doesn't this contribute to the differences in the Lava Release between the three users? Shouldn't we split them up into different elements? Like Lava Release (Rōshi), Acid Release (Mei), and Lime Release (Kurotsuchi) or something among the lines? Yatanogarasu 21:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Elemental jutsu aren't limited to one form; water has bubbles and syrup, earth has mud, stone, and clay, fire has ash, wind sucks and blows, and lightning can just be light. ''~SnapperT '' 21:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but all the element you mentioned are single and basic nature. The lava is consisted of two (fire + earth), and is more kekkei genkai. Yatanogarasu 00:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::We simply never saw enough of other elemental kekkei genkai to have been introduced to other forms. We never saw more than one technique of the Ice, Storm, Dust, and Melt Releases. We did see multiple Wood Release techniques, though, and we actually did see multiple forms of them, in a way: Trees and beams. Yamato's tailed beast controlling is also a form of it, apparently, which makes three. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Could this possibly be cause Kabuto did dodge or does it be come accidic after reaction with water????? :No, Aoba got trapped in it as well and nothing happened to him.--Cerez365™ 11:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHS5VmF9QS0&feature=related someone tell me why Kabuto didn't end up like that water bottle Gdamon (talk) 17:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Because Kabuto wasn't stuck inside a closed container. That bottle exploded because the reaction probably released gases that expanded, but because the bottle had been closed, it build up pressure until it exploded. Kabuto was in an open environment, so the only damage that was supposed to have happened was the corrosion aspect, which didn't happen, and the reason this topic was first created two years ago. Omnibender - Talk - 17:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Image I recently added a image to this article and it was removed........why? --Itachisnumberonefan (talk) 02:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Because it didn't follow the image policy. Omnibender - Talk - 02:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Liquid? Im sorry but is does this jutsu make a liquid or powder? cause in the scans for naruto shippuden unsg it looked like a grey liquid and in the manga the way it was released it looked like a liquid. i know quicklime is a powder but this is a jutsu it doesnt have to be exactly like it is in the real world. (talk) 23:05, December 2, 2011 (UTC) what is "unsg"? It's supposed to be a powder as far as I know, like cement before mixing it.--Cerez365™ 23:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC) unsg means ultimate ninja storm generations. (talk) 23:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Well it's a powder in the manga as well. Quicklime is usually in a solid powder form. That's why she used the Water Release: Water Trumpet technique to increase its range.--Cerez365™ 23:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) oh. kay. thanks. (talk) 23:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Eng Dub name I think it should be listed as "Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu" *and* "Corrosion Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu" since both Lava & Corrosion are engdub Viz terms for Lava Release. Omitting the Lava Style and just having Corrosion Style makes it seem as if the dub only refers to Lava Release as Corrosion Style. Murali9395 (talk) 21:55, October 4, 2016 (UTC)